ShamanCaptor
by MaiverX
Summary: ¿Tegusta Card captor Sakura?... ¿te gusta Shaman king?... ENTONCES LEE ESTE FIC!... contiene algo de TouyaXYukito y HoroXlen.... proximamente vercion sin Yaoi .... ENTREN!


Shaman Captor.  
  
Olísh todos!!!! Bien este es mi primer fic de CCS y tercer fic de Mankin(aun k aun no acabo los otros dos -__-U). Pero tuve una ocurrencia k (hasta ahora) no he visto rondar por aquí, o sea un fic en donde se combinen dos series incluyendo a sus personajes. Entonces decidí combinar a mis dos animes favoritos o sea: Shaman King y Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Si ya se el nombre es estupido -__-U, "shaman captor" por favor!!!, se me había ocurrido "Card Captor Asakura", pero ese es mas estupido aun u.uU (además, lo primero k me vino a la mente al pensarlo fue, a Yoh con uno de los vestidos de Sakura (diseñados por Tomoyo uuU) puesto, y con el oraculo de Clow, haciendo poses simpáticas (tirando besos al publico) ¿se lo imaginan? 3no es necesario haber visto ambas series para comprender. Aun k: seria mejor si las han visto. 2Lamentablemente, para los homo fóbicos, este fic contiene contenido shonen-ai (o yaoi) TouyaXYukito HoroXRen. AUN K: en un futuro no muy lejano publicare esta misma historia, sin esta clase de contenido, para que pueda leerlo mas gente. ^-^  
  
Bien.  
  
Aclaración: Ni Card Captor Sakura, ni Shaman King me pertenecen (si fuera así, en vez de leer este fic, lo estarían viendo por TV -_o). Aunk cierta persona a quien admiro :::Shooting Star Natalie::: tiene mucha razón al decir k al menos un 5% nos pertenece a los fanáticos, ya k si no fuera por nosotros, de nada les serviría tenerlas. Además tanto Mi Amado Horitush como mi querido Touyita siempre van a ser MIOS!!! JAJAJAJUJUJUJUA (no, en verdad no vale la pena decir k es una risa desquiciada, si ya lo dijeron todas ^^U)  
  
Bien basta de parloteo..  
  
Aquí esta....  
  
..::::::::EL_FAN_FIC::::::::..  
  
Cap 1: Una extraña noticia. (No hagan caso a los títulos, están de $2 -__-UU)  
  
-BUENOS DÍAS!!!!!! ^-^ -Sakura se despertó tan animada como siempre, y se encontraba correteando por todos lados saludando.  
  
-hum, por lo visto se acabo la paz.. El monstruo ya despertó ^_´^ -comenta Touya quien ya se encontraba desayunando.  
  
-Hay!, ya deja eso hermano! -Sakura mira hacia distintos lados, como si buscara algo. -¿y. papa? ´^ -^ -pregunta finalmente.  
  
-recibió un llamado y se fue, creo que hubo un problema con algunos archivos del proyecto.  
  
-a. ya veo, espero que no sea nada grabe ´^ -^- dice Sakura mientras se sienta a la mesa.  
  
-según el, tiene solución.  
  
-ya veo. ^^ -_-  
  
-¿sucede algo? -pregunta el mayor de los Kinomoto al notar algo de preocupación en su hermana.  
  
-no. es solo que.´n_n`-  
  
-lo que sucede es que Sakura esta teniendo pesadillas otra vez!! O .ó- interrumpe Kero  
  
-¿es eso cierto? -pregunta Touya algo preocupado  
  
-Así es, pero no tienes por que preocuparte hermano, además eso es imposible, ya hace mas de un año que todo se ha normalizado ^-^`.  
  
-aun así. ten cuidado.  
  
-lo haré hermano!, no tienes por que preocuparte! ^-^ -dice la niña, que de inmediato parece recuperar los ánimos.  
  
-MMMMMMM.. que sabroso esta esto!!! -dice Kero que ya estaba devorando la parte del desayuno que le correspondía.  
  
-Gracias por la comida!!! ^-^ -dice Sakura quien le sigue los pasos a su Mascota/guardián.  
  
-*ja, esta niña no cambia* -piensa Touya, quien miraba con ternura a su hermana mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
  
++++++  
  
Como Sakura dijo, ya había pasado más de un año, desde que la última carta fue capturada.. Aun así, la nueva ama de las cartas "Sakura" había aprendido infinidad de trucos en ese periodo, como por ejemplo a combinar cartas. Pero eso no era lo único que había cambiado. la menor de los Kinomoto, había crecido notoriamente en ese periodo, Y con 13 años cumplidos, sus primeros rasgos de mujer, comenzaban a notarse. Además, día a día, podía a notarse, como su belleza aumentaba.  
  
Eran épocas de vacaciones, hacia una semana desde que Syaoran y su prima avían visitado Tokio. Esto traía muy contenta a la muchacha de ojos verdes, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, por aquellos extraños sueños que la atormentaban.  
  
+++  
  
con una caja de dulces, y un corazón enamorado. Syaoran se presento en la casa de su amada.  
  
Cuando esta abrió la puerta, lo recibió con un tierno beso, que expresaba su alegría al verlo. Aun así, algo en el rostro de Sakura lo preocupo.  
  
La pequeña Kinomoto, lo invito a pasar cordialmente, dirigiéndose directamente a la sala.  
  
-esto. es para ti -dijo el joven chino (quien también comenzaba a convertirse en un hombrecito, desplegando su atractivo a los cuatro vientos ^^), mientras le ofrecía la caja de dulces.  
  
-hay!, muchas gracias!!!, Kero se pondrá contento cuando los vea -respondió esta un poco mas animada que hace instantes.  
  
-si, solo espero que no se los devore todos -comenta Syaoran.  
  
-en estos momentos esta haciendo su siesta -responde Sakura.  
  
Estos se sientan en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Syaoran estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien. No era normal que su amada se mostrara tan callada, sin aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y sus ojos se veían particularmente tristes.  
  
-¿que sucede Sakura?, ¿hay algo que te preocupa ¿verdad? -pregunta el muchacho de ojos castaños a su novia.  
  
-no, ¿Por qué lo dices?- responde esta tratando de disimular.  
  
-por favor Sakura, necesito saber que es lo que te esta incomodando -ruega Syaoran.  
  
-nada, en verdad Syaoran, no sucede nada malo, solo estoy cansada -responde Sakura, ganándose una mirada desconfiada por parte de su amado.  
  
La niña suspira y responde -lo siento Syaoran, es cierto, a ti no puedo mentirte.  
  
-a mi ni a nadie, no sirves para eso, eres muy noble y sincera. -dice el joven chino tomando su rostro tiernamente con su mano derecha.  
  
-gracias -dice la muchacha regalándole una calida sonrisa a su novio, para luego volver a aquel gesto triste -lo que sucede es que.  
  
::::::Flash Back:::::::  
  
me encontraba realizando los quehaceres del hogar, cuando el cartero golpeo a la puerta.  
  
Al atenderlo, me entrego un sobre, el cual estaba dirigido a mí.  
  
Al abrirlo, encontré un papel plegado. De inmediato supe que se trataba de una carta, cuando la leí esta decía..  
  
///querida Sakura: El motivo por el cual te escribo, lamentablemente no es tan censillo como en las ocasiones anteriores. Es preciso que sepas, que para cuando leas este presente, ya estaré alojado en algún rincón de la bella Tomoeda. La razón, es totalmente ajena a ti. Simplemente tengo que solucionar un inconveniente que allí aguarda por mi presencia. No seria de extrañar, que en los próximos días, suceden cosas extrañas, por aquellos lugares. Por esa razón es que te pido, que te mantengas al margen de la situación. Como ya he dicho, este asunto, solo me concierne a mí. Disculpa por no poder explicarte más al respecto. Solo espero que cuando todo esto acabe, podamos encontrarnos una vez más. Será entonces cuando te contare explícitamente lo sucedido.  
  
Desde ya muy agradecido. Se despide...  
  
Hiragisawa Eriol.////// :::::::fin del flash::::::  
  
-cuando me entere de esto, no supe que hacer.. No se si hacer algo al respecto, o solo dejarlo en manos de Eriol, como el mismo me lo pidió. Además no conozco la gravedad del problema.. ¿y si se trata de algo realmente terrible?, tal vez Eriol no pueda solo. ¿tu que dices Syaoran?.  
  
-en verdad. no se que decirte Sakura, solo creo que hay que informarle de inmediato al muñeco de felpa, y esperar a saber mas sobre el asunto. -responde el muchacho castaño.  
  
-yo pienso igual, pero. aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme.  
  
-¿aun continuas teniendo pesadillas? -pregunta Syaoran, en respuesta Sakura afirma con la cabeza.  
  
Entonces el muchacho la envuelve entre sus brazos, y le deposita un tierno beso en la frente.  
  
-no temas, ya encontraremos la solución -le dice en afán de animarla.  
  
En eso alguien abre la puerta de entrada, y se molesta ante la escena que estaba presenciando, acaba de descubrir a aquel "mocoso" besando a su hermana, en sus propias narices (aunque estos pequeños enamorados no sabían de su presencia)  
  
-Ejem! Ò.ó-dice molesto Touya tratando de acaparar la atención de los jóvenes.  
  
-Hermano!!! ^////^-grita Sakura sonrojándole casi tanto como su amado.  
  
De pronto detrás de Touya sale un delgado muchacho de gafas.  
  
-ola Sakura, Syaoran -dice Yukito haciendo una reverencia de saludo. Toma del brazo a su "amigo", y mientras lo arrastra asta la cocina dice -bien, nosotros ya nos íbamos.. ¿verdad To-ya? Ò. Ó ^_ ^  
  
Una vez que se encontraban en la cocina, (y con un gran tazón de galletas, el cual Yukito se encargaba de desaparecer ^^) el joven de gafas le reclama tiernamente a su amigo, quien no podía evitar voltear a ver que hacían aquellos "niños".  
  
-¿Por qué los interrumpiste? ^^.  
  
-¿Qué querías que haga Yuki?, aun es una niña. y ese mocoso. ¬.¬.  
  
-jeje, vamos To-ya, Sakura no es tan "niña" como tu dices, no debes preocuparte tanto por ella. además ese muchacho no es malo, no le hará daño.  
  
El joven de piel trigueña le echa una mirada celosa a "su amigo" -no sabia que ese mocoso te simpatizara tanto ò.o.  
  
Yukito solo pudo reír ante la reacción de Touya, después de todo le gustaba que lo celara tanto. Y luego de tragar una galleta (unas cuantas), le responde a su querido Touya con una dulce sonrisa, que consiguió sonrojarlo. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Hulaps otra vez!!!!!, si ya se k esta pésimo, pero apenas es el primer episodio!!!!!!. Además prometo actualizarlo en menos de una semana, para entonces Sakura y compañía se conocerán con el equipito de Yoh.  
  
En realidad este es el cap mas corto k escribí en mi vida. Lo k sucede es k me quedo un trauma, luego de mi fic "¿It's Love?", ya que tuve k cortarlo y ultra cortarlo en millones de partes, ya k ffn siempre me cortaba partes importantes por k eran demasiado largos TT.TT.. por cierto, tarde o temprano volveré a publicar ese fic cuando ya tenga organizados los 3 capítulos k ya están escritos (y divididos a su ves en 4 partes), si ya se es un lió @.@ por eso lo pospongo.  
  
AH!!!!, por cierto, este fic tendrá dos versiones la de CCS (esta k acaban de leer) y la de Mankin. Ambas versiones tendrán siempre distintos puntos de vistas, por ej. este capitulo el numero 1, es totalmente diferente al de Shaman King ya que sucede en la tan asistida pensión de los Asakura. Si por esas casualidades (en las k no creo), desean leer la versión Mankin (Shaman king), solo vallan a la sección de este anime, y encontraran esta misma historia con el mismo titulo.  
  
Bien eso es todo.  
  
Se despide con otro habitual fracaso:  
  
MaiverX.  
  
Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!. 


End file.
